The Possesive CEO's Secretary
by seahorsecrab
Summary: Hermione returns to London 3 years after the war, poor & desperate for a job. She runs into Malfoy in Diagon Alley, surrendering to work as his secretary. Little does she know what she's getting in to: controlling, possessive, demanding, womanizer, are all adjectives that describe her infuriating, yet devilishly handsome boss. Will she be able to resist his charms? Please review!:)
1. Chapter 1

"Nope, not short enough."

Hermione laughed, at the demands of her best friend, the infamous Harry Potter. He was helping her pick out outfits for her new job, secretary of the CEO of Malfoy Incorporated.

Now before you run shocked as how this could come to be, let me explain. After the end of the war, Harry was thrust into the limelight and took on the expected position of head Auror at the ministry. Hermione's other best friend became captain of the Chudley Cannons, and excelled in his position. Before he acquired his position, Ron and Hermione had broken off their budding of a relationship due to how they only saw each other as brother and sister, and becoming more was difficult for them and wouldn't work out. They parted on friendly terms, and Ron was currently dating the ministers daughter, and renown winner of Witch Weekly's hottest model, Angelica Waters. She was beautiful, with hazel eyes and brown wavy hair, shining white teeth, and the perfect pink pout, but wasn't like other beautiful girls. She had a kind heart and loved children. Ron had swept her off her feet and they both loved each other a lot, everyone secretly rooting for Ron to pop the question any time soon.

With both of her best friends building lives for themselves, Hermione was at a loss as of what to do with her life. She had stepped away from the fame and money from being the famous War Heroine, and wanted to build a life for herself. She didn't have much money, or a nice place to live. To put it simply, she was poor and needed a job. She also had moved after the war, to Canada, for some quiet. She had picked up some odd jobs: waitress, clerk, barista, but now after 3 years was ready to return to the Wizarding World.

Draco had run into her in Diagonal Alley, taking in her old clothes and mussed hair. Hermione had been there begging for jobs in any shop she could find, however none needed her. She had been kicked out of every shop on the street, with apologizes from the owners. Unbeknownst to her, Draco had been visiting Diagon Alley to carry out a transaction at the bank, but seeing her Hermione in this state had caught his eye and he watched her with pity, noting her desperation.

Her boss, Draco Malfoy was head of the billion dollar company, running it solely on his own, something she admired greatly. He worked hard for everything he had, and wasn't modest about it. He was smart, successful, attractive, and he knew it, seducing women and dumping them like you'd go through napkins.

Five days prior Hermione had found herself nervously in his office, for a job interview. She was well qualified for the job, but the demanding aura from couldn't help but unnerve her. He fired questions at her, but she didn't stumble and he seemed impressed. Within 72 hours she received a call from his office letting her know of her newly acquired position.

"It's much too short already!" She argued, feeling self conscious. Once Harry had found out about her new job, he had gotten excited, especially since her boss had a preceding demanded Hermione impress him, and his suggestion was dressing like a stereotypical sexy secretary.

"Fine, we'll stick with this, but you ARE getting those two blouses!" He insisted

She sighed, how on earth was she ever to pay for all this? As if Harry could read her thoughts, he jumped in.

"Don't worry, I'll have it put on my card." He reassured, smiling at her.

"No no, I couldn't possibly let you!" She countered, fiddling through her purse for cash to pay for it all.

"Nonsense love, from the moment I approved of it, it was already paid for. Don't worry about it." He said, as Hermione's face morphed into a shocked, but grateful expression. He really was an angel.

She went to the register, collecting her items: 10 new blouses, 5 skirts, and 3 pairs of stockings.

Harry dropped her home, and she thanked him and walked to the steps of her apartment, sighing once again. She had had the hard life, working hours as a waitress during the day, studying at night. Finally after working diligently for 3 years, and paying bill after bill, somehow pulling through, she completed her degree and could finally quit her job. A week after, she applied for a job at Malfoy Inc., and here she was now, her life taking a turn for the better.

Making a cup of tea and retiring to her room with a good book, she read for a while until her eyes grew heavy, and turned off her lamp and resigned herself to a nervous sleep.

The shrilling of her alarm clock broke through her serene slumber, and she awoke. Getting up and shuffling to the bathroom, she washed her face, applied light makeup: concealer to hide any dark circles, blush to accentuate her cheeks, and mascara to intensify her already thick, curly lashes. She pulled her hair back in a bun, and walked to her closet. She decided on her outfit to be a gray pencil skirt, ending just above the knees, a purple blouse, black pantyhose, and black 3.5 inch stilettos in which she could walk easily due to practice lessons with Alex.

She quickly went to her kitchen, toasting a bagel and pouring herself a glass of orange juice. Her thoughts drifted to her boss. How would he treat her? He did give her a handsome paycheck, but what were the responsibilities that came with that? He did tell her that he was a demanding man. Quickly finishing her breakfast and hopping in the car, she drove to work.

She entered the looming office building and was greeted by a friendly front desk lady. She noticed her name tag read 'Camryn'. She looked at her with a smile and said "Mr. Malfoy's office is on the 5th floor, good luck on your first day!"

With those instructions, Audrey scurried away, her stomach a bundle of nerves once again. Once the elevator had come to a stop and the doors opened with a ding, she looked around apprehensively. On the left side there was an area of refreshments, lined with cakes, cookies, pastries, and the largest coffee machine she'd ever seen, along with a large variety of drink mixes to put in the machine. In the middle there was a copy machine, fax machine, and shelves, filled with papers, staplers, aper clips, and other traditional office supplies. She noted a basket with her name filled with papers and files. Finally, on the right was a desk, with a computer and black spinning office chair she always liked.

After giving the area a look over, she headed to an office door marked with the nameplate reading "Draco Malfoy". She gave the door two swift knocks, and entered.

Mr. Malfoy seemed to be in the middle of a heated phone conversation, his brow was furrowed and anger seemed to radiate from his skin. However, Audrey didn't find it a bad look. It made him look passionate, and desirable. She would find his anger frightening though if it was directed towards her, he didn't seem like a man to be crossed with.

"The deal should've been set with their company last week Blaise! I can't believe this! The deal is worth billions of dollars!" She heard him shout into the phone. A few minutes later, he slammed the phone down, in an obvious fury. Perhaps this wasn't the best time to see him. She slowly started to back out of the office when he still seemed to be lost in the phone call which had ended minutes ago, yet he'd made no move to acknowledge her.

He finally snapped his head up. "Where do you think you're going?" He demanded.

"I-I.." She hopelessly countered, stuttering.

"Let me set some ground rules for you sweetheart. I am a very hard man to please, and it's in your best interest not to get me angry. When you first come in the office, which should be at 7:45 precisely, I want to be greeted with a fresh mug of coffee, and all my appointments presented for the day. From there, I want you to take extensive notes during all my meetings, and have a fresh cup of coffee for me periodically throughout the day. Also, your private life is mine. Nothing is hidden from me, understood? You are to be at a phone calls distance 24/7, no exceptions. Be ready to let go of any boyfriend that you might have, because this job will require all your time." He listed out, with every expectation shocking me more than the last.

Who did this man think he was?


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had just brewed a fresh cup of black coffee from the fancy, button and knob-covered drink machine. She added cream, but wasn't sure how Malfoy, ahem, Mr. Malfoy preferred his sugar. She placed the coffee on a tray along with a small bowl of sugar with a spoon, and a plate with a slice of pumpkin bread with a sugary glaze. Nervously, she carried the tray back to her scary boss's office.

Knocking twice, she briskly entered, remembering how he had intimidated her merely 15 minutes ago in the same room. His head raised from a stack of files he was going through to meet her gaze. She smiled, and placed the tray.

"Mr. Malfoy, how do you prefer your coffee?" She asked, plastering a smile on her face.

"3 spoons of sugar. When is my first meeting of the day?" He questioned authoritatively, reaching over the grab his mug of coffee.

"You have an appointment at 8:30am sir, shall I bring you their files?" She replied, systematically and orderly as Hermione Granger should.

"Yes thank you. After doing so, I will need you to attend the meeting and take intricate notes. Don't let me down." He ordered.

Hermione walked out of the room, and back to her office, taking note of the basket with her name full of papers and files she first saw when she walked in. She decided to take the liberty of organizing it all. Opening the file cabinet, she gasped. The old secretary must've been horrendous she thought, looking at the state of the drawers. She quickly started with 'A' pulling out and reorganizing in a careful manner.

At 8:10am, Hermione noted the time and walked to her boss's office once more, holding the file with the customers name on it. Knocking once more and entering, she placed the file on his desk.

Looking up, Draco asked "Thank you. Granger, baby doll, can you send some flowers for me?" Scribbling down a name and address on a piece of paper and handing it to her. Picking up the piece of paper and inwardly fuming at the endearment he called her, she scurried away.

Looking at the piece of paper, she sighed. It read 'Casey Williams'. Another girl he just used for sex and threw away? Probably. Regardless, she owled a bouquet of flowers, yellow roses, to Casey anyways. She probably only wanted him for his money Hermione thought.

After attending the meeting with Mr. Malfoy, and sitting quietly by his side, her fingers typing at the speed of light, she handed him her notes, hoping they were sufficient.

He looked at them, turning the page, and looked up to her questioningly "How did you remember everything and write it down so exact? Even the conversations are word for word." Hermione blushed.

"I-I don't know." She stammered, flustered. It just came naturally to her. His imploring gray eyes made her nervous.

"You're much better than my last secretary, she didn't know what she was doing at all." He complimented, obvious respect in his eyes.

"Thank you sir." She replied, accepting his compliment. She then left the office, to continue working on her new organization of her files and office cabinets.

At around 6:15pm, the sky clouded with dark stormy gray puffs of water vapor, and rain began pouring down. The pitter patter of the rain against her large office window however didn't bother her, in fact it was calming. She loved rain. It was the perfect weather to curl up with a book.

When it reached 6:35pm, time for her to leave the office and return to the comforts of her shabby, but homely apartment, it was still raining rather heavily. She knocked on her boss's office door for what it seemed like the thousandth time today, and said "Mr. Malfoy, I just wanted to let you know I'll be leaving the office."

He was on the phone once again, but however not angry this time. He held a finger up, motioning for her to wait. After a few minutes, he hung up and walked to her.

"Where do you live?" He asked, like it were a normal occurrence.

"E-excuse me?" She stammered, wide-eyed.

"Where do you live?" He said slowly, pronouncing every syllable as if she couldn't understand the question the first time.

"Why?" She responded, more sure of herself this time.

Draco sighed, "Granger don't be difficult. I'm dropping you home, I can't risk you dying in this weather on your first day, I would lose my secretary."

Despite her protests, she eventually agreed to his demands. Waiting in the lobby of the building, she saw a sleek black Mercedes pull up. Of course Malfoy would have nothing less than the best. She was about to reach for the door handle, when a pale hand with long fingers stopped her. She stared at him in shock. "Let me" he said, opening the door for her. She was flabbergasted. He had gotten out in the rain to open a door for her? What happened to that cold-hearted man from just a few hours ago?

She waited for Draco to come in the car. He opened the door, and his hair was now wet, but it wasn't a bad look. It made him look much more casual, and laid back, considering he was dressed in a suit. He looked over at her and commanded, "Buckle your seatbelt." She silently obeyed, and he started to drive.

It was a quiet ride, but not an uncomfortable silence. She twiddled her thumbs and desperately tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to her. "You know where I live?" She blurted, inwardly groaning at her choice of conversation starter.

A smile brushed his features, "You told me your address remember? When you filled out the information in the morning."

Oh. She felt a bright blush on her cheeks. Stupid, she thought to herself.

They pulled up to her apartment, it was the best she could afford, which meant the worst area in the city. He frowned as her took in the surroundings. Hermione could see the disapproval on his face, and she made a move to leave the car.

"Hermione." He called, and she froze. Turning her head slowly, "Yes?" She replied tentatively.

"Tomorrow you're moving." What?! He has no right to dictate where I live she thought furiously.

"What's wrong with where I live now?" She fought back, anger simmering slowly within her.

"It's not safe, and as your boss, I'm telling you to move." He smirked, enjoying sparking her anger. It may not be the best place to live, but she bought it with every penny of her hard earned money. Nevertheless, she knew better than to cross him.

"Grr! Fine, but I get to choose where, and you're paying!" She settled furiously.

"Growling are we, dear? Would you like a leash and collar too girl?" He teased, implying she was a dog.

She closed her eyes and counted to ten, knowing he was provoking her on purpose. She opened her eyes and faced him with a smile, determined to not let him get to her.

"No, I'm good. I have a question though, where shall I be staying until I find a suitable apartment?" She asked, a sickly sweet smile on her face.

Surprise crossed his face. He had obviously not thought of this. Ha she thought, got you! However, he noticed her triumphant expression and his face wore a devilish grin, "Why sweetheart, I know where you can live."

She groaned. She had a bad feeling about this. "And where is that?" She questioned cautiously.

"With me of course!" He laughed, putting an arm around her. Her jaw dropped, and she couldn't believe her ears! Was he crazy? Of course she could never live with him! She wouldn't. Narrowing her eyes at him, she threw his arm off.

"Malfoy you're mad. I'm not living with you." Hermione countered determinedly.

However, a Malfoy isn't one to be discouraged easily once he has his mind to something. "Oh, really?" He feigned surprise, "I suppose you also don't want to keep your job?" The bastard! She thought silently. Was he really going to blackmail her? He knew how much she needed the job.

It seemed within the last few days she was succumbing to more and more of Malfoy's requests. Once again, she sighed, and said "Fine, but give me a week to empty my flat."

"You get one day. 24 hours, and that's it." Malfoy demanded, knowing she couldn't refuse. Giving up, she finally opened her car door and went to her apartment without a word.

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! I'm so glad if you've stayed with me so far. I'm new at writing, and all feedback is appreciated! I hope you're enjoying so far:) don't forget to leave a review, they always make my day. Love you guys and keep and eye out for updates!


End file.
